Next Generation of Sibunas
by 1234breez
Summary: It's been 20 years since everyone graduated from HOA (in this story Nina, Amber, and Mick never left.) The next generation goes to Anubis House and a new mystery begins. Lots of Drama, Love and jealousy happens. SYOC
1. I need OCs

I need OCs for a new story about the Next Generation of Sibunas. The Parents are Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Jara, Moy, KT/OC, and Willow/OC.  
2 Fabina kids, Amfie 1 kid, Peddie 3 kids, Jara 1 kid, KT 3 kids, Willow 2 kids.

Form  
Name- Aliyah Marie Clarke  
Nickname- Ali  
Age- 15  
Birthday- April 3  
Parents- Mara and Jerome Clarke  
Personality- She is really shy and nerdy, she doesn't talk to many people except for her siblings and crush. If she gets any lower than an A on a test she freaks out.  
Heritage- British  
Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight- She has long straight dirty blonde hair with brown roots. Her eyes are a dark brown and look a little like puppy eyes. She is a little bit pale but that's only cause she stays out of the sun. She is on the short side being only 5'2 and weighs 120 lbs.  
Crush- An Amfie boy  
Roommate- Best Friend  
Friends- Siblings and Amfie kids  
Enemies- Moy kids  
Celebrity Look A Like- Caroline Sunshine  
#1 Best Friend: Amfie Girl  
#1 Worst Enemy: Moy Girl


	2. OCs so far

These are some of the OCs I've been sent so far...

From **Gina's Writing**

Name- Sarah Jaclyn Rutter

Nickname- Sar

Age- 15

Birthday- September 9

Parents- Fabian and Nina Rutter

Personality- Very outgoing personality and makes friends quickly. Some say she can be very loud, but as in making statements for freedom and bully free zones. Sarah also loves to read and is a mathematical prodigy which she gets from her dad. She also acts like her mom in may ways, as in a true leader of people.

Heritage- British and American

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight- Long flowing wavy chocolate brown hair, piercing icy blue eyes. Ivory clear skin and is 5'6", around 110 lbs.

Crush- Peddie Boy

Roommate- Best Friend

Friends- Peddie, Amfie, KT kids

Enemies- Willow kids

Celebrity Look A Like- Emily Rudd

#1 Best Friend: Peddie Girl

#1 Worst Enemy: KT Girl

From **Clementine Plum**

Name - Emily Kate Rutter

Nickname - Em, Emy (not a favorite of hers)

Age - 15

Birthday - November 13th

Parents - Nina and Fabian Rutter

Personality - She is very quiet and introverted and is a bit of a wallflower. She appears very tough and cold but she is actually very kindhearted to people that know her. She is an avid reader, Irish dancer and nature photographer. She's actually pretty laid-back and doesn't sweat the small stuff.

Heritage - English/Irish/Spanish/Scottish

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight: She has long, blonde wavy hair with bangs that she never does anything with, she rarely even brushes it. She has denim-blue eyes and very pale skin. She is quite short at 5'2" and weighs 115 lbs.

Crush - A peddie boy (maybe)

Roommate - Whomever you'd like (maybe someone Em wouldn't care for, like someone very cheerful, perhaps a Willow child, would make for a funny little somethin somethin)

Friends - (Well she doesn't make friends easily, so it'd have to be someone she's comfortable with) Maybe a KT/OC child

Enemies - Moy kids?

Celebrity Look-alike - I'm not sure if I can think of one for sure... she's kind of a mix of Emily Osment and Sasha Pieterse. You can just choose one of them if that'd be easier for you.

#1 Best Friend - no one really, but if she has to have one, an Amfie kid.

#1 Worst Enemy - probably a Moy kid

From **Lady Ember Returns**

Name- Hunter Jeanine Miller

Nickname- None

Age- 16

Birthday- November 29

Parents- Eddie and Patricia

Personality- Hunter has a serious personality that also happens to be a perfectionist. If something doesn't go right you have to start again. She believes that if you don't take life seriously all the time you will ruin the life you need. Overall, Hunter is a huge stick in the mud. However, she does get nervous and when she gets nervous she mutters sarcastic and rude comments under her breath. She pretends to smile but inside she is thinking 'how much of an idiot can you be'. Secretly she is a real girly girl but refuses to show it. That's a way of showing weakness to the enemy, she doesn't need that.

Heritage- Umm...

Hair/Eyes/Skin/Height/Weight- Hunter has dark red hair that is close to black and is really curly, but she straightens it. She has purple highlights in her hair and her hair falls to her elbows. Hunter has grey eyes, and long lashes. She has fair skin, and is really tall for her age. She is also 114 pounds, and to be exact about the height she is 5'8". She also has the clothing style as her mother.

Crush- Someone who looks fun to be around

Roommate- Her best friend

Friends- People who understand her thinking, and stand up for themselves

Enemies- People who like to argue with her, and make a joke out of everything

Celebrity Look A Like- Haley Ramm but with highlights

#1 Best Friend: The one who understands her, gives her advice, and assists her with even the craziest of things

#1 Worst Enemy: The person who hates how she thinks, and is the exact opposite of her

I still need 1 Amfie kid, 2 Peddie kids, 1 Jara kid, 3 KT kids, and 2 Willow kids.


End file.
